What would you do if you lost me? Phil's Fanfic Version
by Bella aka Numel
Summary: Dan and Phil are going to do a video but something goes wrong. Phil gets upset, becomes best friends with Tyler Oakley, kidnapped, and finds out he is being haunted before finding out ************************* (Sorry I can't tell you)
1. Chapter 1: It happens too fast

I will wait for You

Phil woke up and stared at the dark ceiling. A grin spread across his face as he remembered what day it was. A day in the life of Dan and Phil 2! He squealed with delight. Phil leapt out of bed and ran in to remind Dan. Dan had been sick for the last couple of days but he was sure that a video would make him feel better. He turned on his camera and, without knocking, pushed through the door. Dan lay there. His skin paler than ever. Phil jumped onto the bed and messed around. He drew cat whiskers on Dan's face. Dan still lay there. Phil grew worried. Is Dan alright? A million thoughts bounced through his mind. He tapped Dan on the head. At that moment, Dan's eyes sprung open. They were lifeless and black. Phil tried to remember Dan's big brown eyes. Phil started freaking out. He pointed to Dan and gasped in horror. Dan sat bolt upright in bed and laughed loudly. "FOOLED YOU!" he screamed at the top of his voice. Phil jumped back in surprise. After the realisation, Phil looked at him angrily. "Never do that again" Phil hissed.

Phil gave Dan the look - Dan knew what it meant - over breakfast. Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm only in the mood for browsing Twitter and Tumblr. Maybe tomorrow." Dan mumbled as his shoulders slumped. Dan wandered slowly into the lounge and assumed his browsing position. Phil tsked and went off to have a shower. Phil went on his own "Day in the life of" except no Dan. It was boring not having anyone to laugh at his jokes or tell something to make _him_ laugh. At the end of the day he got back after a not so happy afternoon where he nearly got run over. He shuffled off to bed. fanfic

As he slept he had a dream. In the dream Dan was asking him for another "Day in the Life" video. Phil told him "One more chance." and Dan agreed.

Phil woke up that morning and grinned again. He would ask Dan for a video, like the morning before. He dashed into Dan's room without knocking once again. Dan was still playing that stupid prank. Phil sang in his ear "Good morning Dan! Good morning Dan! Wake up now before I get a pan!" Phil sang out of tune. Dan's arm lay limply over the side of the bed. Phil cautiously felt for his pulse. He felt up and down his arm. Nothing. Phil started breathing heavily. This was a dream. It wasn't real.

No.

Dan was dead.

Phil blamed himself. If he had pushed him out of bed that day before he probably wouldn't be dead. Phil sobbed wildly. They'd been best friends for over 6 years, they did everything together! But it was all too real. The ambulance sirens, the flocks of people, everything. The funeral was a blurr. Phil refused to do a speech. Not even the fans felt the way he did. At the break, once everyone had left, he walked up to Dan's coffin. It had been left open. His brown hair sat perfectly on his forehead. His lips were sealed shut. His tuxedo shone. Phil leaned over his coffin, chin nearly touching Dan's dead chest. Dan had apparently died of a heart attack. A single tear rolled down Phil's red face. It plopped onto Dan's lifeless cheek. Phil wiped his nose and silently stepped away.

As Phil walked towards the door a ghostly angel emerged from the dead body. It smiled sadly at Phil wandering down the corridor. "Don't go Phil. Please." Dan's ghost pleaded. Phil spun around and screamed. "Calm down, Phil. I'm alright… woah… I'm a ghost! Or am I an angel, eh? Haha!" Dan's ghost giggled. Phil panicked and slid out the door like lightning. "No.. wait.. Phil! Where are you going!" Dan called after him. But it was too late. Phil ignored the afterparty and went straight home and went to bed.

Phil woke to find a shadow cast upon his brightly coloured bedspread. He shook in his boxers. It seemed colder than usual in their - ahem - _his_ apartment. The shadow was not defined. It looked like a human. He turned on the light to see an angel-winged Dan. "Holy…" Phil managed to say before the angelic Dan put a finger to his lips. "Shh…" he whispered. Phil did as he was told and gulped. "Paranormal activity? I must be nuts!" Phil thought to himself. He was amazed his mind could do such things. "You're not real!" grinned Phil, "You are part of my imagination!"

Ghostly Dan shook his head. "Dan" glided over to Phil's face and whispered in his ear.

"Am I?"

Phil's face was filled with horror and shock. "A.. are you?" he managed to stutter.

"Believe what you want. I will too. And I believe am I real." Ghostly Dan said gloomily. Phil gave up. "Prove it and I will believe you." Phil smirked. Ghostly Dan silently nodded. "I have your birthday present all wrapped up in newspaper under my bed. After all, your birthday is next week. Go get it." he flew through the wall to his room. Phil followed him round the door. Dan stopped at his bed and waited for Phil. Phil walked cautiously into his room and pulled off the bed sheets. Sure enough, a box packaged with newspaper lay beneath the mattress. Phil opened the box to find a red jersey with "DAN AND PHIL" written on the front in capital letters. Phil clutched it and cried. He hugged it and kissed it. It was the best thing he had ever gotten. And it was from his dead best friend. Suddenly, his face lit up. Dan was back! They were still best friends! Doesn't matter that Dan was a ghost! He could still talk! They could keep making videos! Phil told Dan. Phil thought Dan would LOVE the idea, after all, he did himself. Dan frowned at the news. "I'm sorry, Phil." Dan frowned, "I'm so so sorry. It just can't be that way." Phil's face fell with frustration, anger, sadness. He didn't know how to express the feelings he wa feeling. "But _why_!" he yelled. Dan shook his head and started to drift upwards. "I must go." Phil's eyes widened and he screamed. "No! Nooooooooooo! You can't do this to me! You can't do this to us! Or the fans! Noooooooo..!" Phil called as Dan's feet finally drifted through the ceiling. Phil broke out in a flood of tears. "Why Dan.. why..?" he sobbed.

Phil knew somehow that one day, Dan would come back and say goodbye. He just didn't know when. Phil sat in Dan's bed for the next 10 years only stopping for toilet breaks. He just sat, drank coffee, and ate chocolate popcorn. He became obese over the years. He quit YouTube and wouldn't go outside. Finally, at the age of 38, he realised what he had done with his life. He sobbed uncontrollably for 3 weeks. Finally, on December 13th, Dan appeared once again. He was as lively as ever, even though he was a ghost. He was still looking like the age when he died. "Goodbye forever, my dear friend. I will always be watching you." Dan said, tears in his ghostly eyes. And sprouted a pair of angel wings. Phil's view when blurry and he realised his glasses had fallen off. "Wait a second, Dan, my glasses have fell." He felt a warm hand on his hand. It was smooth. The hand gave him his glasses and he put them on "Thanks, Dan, was that yo-" but by the time his glasses were on, Dan was gone once again. And this time, forever.


	2. Chapter 2: A new Best Friend

Phil wondered what he had done with his life and cried. He had to face it, Dan was gone. Later that night he caught up with Tyler at the park. "Hey…" Phil said. They hadn't seen each other in 10 years. "Oh! Hi Phil! Why haven't you called lately?" Tyler said. Phil scoffed. Lately? It had been ten years! "I've been drowning my sorrow in video games." Phil mumbled. The smell of tobacco stung his lungs. A man with a beard held a lit cigarette in his hand on a park bench. He looked dodgy. Tyler looked concerned. "You still haven't forgotten Dan?" Tyler whispered softly. Phil nodded silently as a tear rolled down his cheek. "He was my best friend…" Phil said and then burst into a flood of tears. They must've looked pretty weird, a couple of hasbeens sobbing in a public park. Tyler understood and hugged him, telling him he'd be alright. They closed their eyes and hugged. Phil soaked Tyler's jacket with his tears. The man with the cigarette stood up behind them and wandered towards the crying men. He had a bandanna and a singlet with smelly armpits. He looked like he was 50, even though he was 45. The man had a slight limp. He get going until he was right behind the men. They looked up to see his sinister face. He smirked and quickly looked at a white van with tinted windows and then back the Tyler and Phil. They tried to scream but nothing came out. By then it was already dark and the park was abandoned apart from them and the man. He grabbed Phil's wrist and dragged him towards the van. Tyler leapt for his other hand but was too late. "Ph-ph-Phil!" Tyler cried. And started to run towards the van, Phil, and the man. Tyler went faster and faster but couldn't catch up to the van. He sat on the ground and sobbed. This couldn't be happening, he thought.

In the van Phil was terrified. The man and kicked him in the gut several times and he was wincing in pain. "Shut up!" the man would yell as he drove if Phil made a noise. They arrived at an abandoned warehouse. He shoved Phil into a secret door leading into the building. Inside there was a small table with 2 chairs. Phil shivered. The man grabbed his wrist and pulled him down to one of the small chairs as he sat in the other. The man smiled nicely. It wasn't menacing or sinister at all. It was happy. Phil was unsure though. The man's smile suddenly faded and a look of fear spread across his face. "You've got to help me! I'm being possessed by a ghost! You must help me! You must!" The man gasped. His face looked like stone. He was suddenly emotionless. "Hello Phil. This is Dan. I am dead but I am using this loser's body to reach you. I am alive now. In a different body. We can be best friends again. Forever…" The man said in Dan's voice. Phil freaked out. He jumped up and picked up the light chair. He held it at the man and gasped for air. "You're not my friend!" he yelled. At that moment Tyler burst through the wall with a group of policemen. "That's him! He kidnapped my best friend!" Tyler yelled. Phil nearly cried. "Best friend?" Phil said with tears in his eyes. He was so happy. He had a new best friend. He could forget about Dan now, FOREVER! He wiped the tears and stood up straight. "Yes. Help. This man kidnapped me!" he cried to the Police. The police nodded and walked towards the frightened man. "No! He's my best friend! I'm a ghost! Nooo….!" the man called in Dan's voice. Phil felt sad. He knew Dan would go to where he deserved. Up. Tyler ran in and asked if Phil was alright. Phil nodded. Tyler held Phil's shoulders. "Best Friend." Tyler whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Can't go back now

Tyler and Phil decided to make videos that night. They would carry on their career. There are lots of older YouTubers nowadays, right?

One night Phil lay in bed, happy. He had not been happy for a very long time. Phil did not think of Dan. He did not think of his death. All he thought about was his new best friend. He forgot the millions of fans. The shipping. Everything. That same night, he woke at 2am. The room was strangely cold. Just like it did 5 years ago. Dan's angry, ghostly face appeared next to his bed. "You replaced me?!" he screamed. Phil jumped with surprise. "W-what else was I s-s-supposed to d-d-do?" Phil stuttered. Dan rolled his eyes. "I'm still your best friend dummy." Dan said, ghostly hand pretending to tap forehead. Phil didn't want Dan to know. Then he realised, Dan was a ghost, so he was haunting me? Phil felt faint. "I can't go back now.. we're best friends!" he muttered. Then he was out cold.


	4. Chapter 4: The End

Phil woke to find Dan's warm smile shining over his head. Phil was back in his appartment, in his bed. "Hey! Phil! Wake up!" Dan whispered loudly. Phil yawned. He blinked sleepily. Then he realised it was Dan and freaked out. "Dan! You're _dead!_ " Phil yelled. Dan giggled. "No, I'm not, silly!" Dan chuckled. Phil was shocked. "But it's the year 2021, you're dead! You died of a heart attack! And Tyler became my new best friend!" Phil protested. Dan shook his head. He was holding a phone, videoing him. "Phil, you must've had a nightmare. Don't worry. I'm still alive. This is the year 2016 and you are 28 years old. Calm down." Dan said reassuringly. Phil nodded but wasn't quite sure. He had felt the pain of the pan hurting him, the smell of smoke, and even the cold room. It all made sense to Phil now. It was a dream. It didn't affect Phil at all, apart from the way he saw Tyler. He now saw him as a heroic, kind, loving, friend.


End file.
